The X Hunter X Trainers
by Tropicalnight
Summary: "What are you talking about, Nagisa?" Kayano asked ."Didn't you hear about the news?" He looked confused,"What news?" What news are they talking about? What's this talk about Karasuma-sensei quitting? and How do Gon and Killua fit in all this? Journey with our characters in a story filled with adventure, friendship and lots of character development.
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly PE Teachers

_Authors Note: Please enjoy this story._

 _._

The blue haired figure sat in the empty classroom, except for some other occupants, plotting something with Karma as their leader. _Nothing good happens when he's involved._ Nagisa however, had more important matters to deal with. He was wondering about his technique,"It's pretty incomplete..." he mumbled to no one in particular, hoping that by the end of the year, he'd be able to kill their teacher, Korosensei.

After the island mission, Nagisa was doubting their ability to kill their teacher. Sure, he trusted his classmates and believed that someday, they'll be able to kill Korosensei. However, _when will that day come_? He wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by Kayano, who put her bag on her desk, next to Nagisa. "Kayano, Good morning." Nagisa greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, were you able to finish your homework?" Kayano asked with a tired expression.

"No way, it never ends, did you?" He asked with a defeated expression, as he hadn't gotten much sleep in hopes of finishing his homework.

"Nope." She said.

"I figured. If even one person in our whole class finished it, it'd be a miracle." She laughed slightly at his point.

"Were you able to improve your technique? You were pretty concerned about it," She commented. He laughed nervously, and shook his head."I've been thinking about it for a while, but I think I'll need to get help from Karasuma-san."

"What are you talking about, Nagisa?" She asked."Didn't you hear about the news?"

"What news?" He asked, confused.

With the bell ringing, Korosensei chose to enter at that moment, the other two teachers with him, something that happened often. "Good morning, everyone. I'm sure you've probably heard the news, but the government decided to bring in two new teachers, who will be replacing Karasuma-san."

This raised quite a few murmurs from the students until Isogai, the class president stood up."Koro-sensei, doesn't the government remember what happened with Takaoka-sensei? We made it pretty clear that we only wanted Karasuma-san to train us. "

Karasuma chose to answer this." You did. However, the Hunter association has provided us with two hunters to train you guys."

Maehara stood up."Hunters? you mean people who hunt bears and animals? " He asked in a confused tone.

"Of course not, Idiot. The hunter association deals with bounty hunters, discoverers of exotic lands and riches. it's an extremely dangerous profession. I heard that the hunter exam has gotten really hard and almost no one passes." said Okano.

"So they're that big of a deal? But Okano-san, I'm surprised you know that much," said Nagisa.

"Hunters really interest me. When we were charged with killed Korosensei, I studied all about them. Apparently, the hunter exam is a mystery every year. They also hire judges to oversee the exams. It's pretty interesting."

"What do these first-rate experts want with us?" spat Terasaka, a look of disdain evident in his manner if not everything else.

"The Hunter Chairman has directly recommended them to train you guys, you should be grateful to learn under their watch," said Irina, wearing her white sweater, her hair held up in a ponytail. "That's what I'd like to say, however, I'm against this." She continued.

"Anything that drives me away from Karasuma should go to hell. "

Everybody laughed at this."That's our Bitch-sensei."

"Anyway, We can't do anything about this. But don't worry, Netero Chairman is a good man, he wouldn't recommend them if they weren't any good," said Karasuma.

The red-haired student chuckled at this. everybody's eyes went to him. " You know, Karasuma-sensei, What if they turned out like Takaoka-sensei? Just know that we won't be able to trust them easily." _Though messing with them might be fun._

"I know Karma-kun. However, Netero Chairman is giving you a chance, if you want to turn them away you can, " said Karasuma, expressionless as always.

"However .." he continued."You should meet them. Come on you too. "

Two boys, no older than thirteen came inside. the first had spiky white hair, very pale skin and blue eyes. His attire is consistent of baggy clothes, a long sleeved colored shirt. On top of it is a white short sleeved shirt. His shorts are gray, above his knee.

The second is a boy with long spiky black green tipped hair and large hazel brown eyes. His outfit is composed of a green jacket with reddish edges, a pair of green shorts above his knee. His boots are green laced.

"These boys will be teaching you. Introduce yourselves."

The green haired began."Hi, I'm Gon Freecs, I'm a pro hunter." He seemed to be struggling with what to say next. It was as if steam was coming out of his ears. "You've got to offer more than that, Idiot." The other kid said, lightly hitting the other boys shoulder. The Class' eyes shifted to the other.

"I'm Killua." The other kid said, his introduction much shorter. He was clearly a hypocrite.

"Well, Irina and I will excuse ourselves. We have work ahead of us." Karasuma excused himself and Irina from the room.

The class was filled with awkward silence. Nobody knew what to say next. A ghost of a smile appeared on Killua's face. Time to test the waters. He slowly oozed blood-lust in the room. Too much like poisonous gas filling the room, the students started to suffocate, gasping for air. Gon, noticing the blood-lust, playfully hit the silver-haired,"Killua! You're going to kill them!" he scolded, irritated,"It's fine isn't it! They're not kids!" _They are actually._

"Besides, if they're going to kill that octopus, they're going to need to be able to handle a bit of blood-lust," The boy -Killua- Nagisa reminded himself, apparently lacked some common sense. So, Nagisa decided he liked the other green haired boy.

"By the way, Killua-kun, what's your last name?"

"Ah, It's Zoldyck. Though I'd prefer if you didn't call me that. Just Killua is enough."

"Well, then. Killua-sensei and Freecs-sensei?"

"Gon is also good for me," Gon allowed since he wasn't used to be called by his last name.

"Aha. Anyway, the students will see you at class,"

"Right. Also, Koro-sensei right?" Killua inquired. And when Koro-sensei nodded, Killua oozed blood-lust again, and his eyes turned slits, "Please remember. Assassins are everywhere. We may be kids, but we won't go easy on you." Killua said silently, barely loud enough for the whole class to listen. The whole class struggled to stay conscious. Then all of the sudden, breathing was able again, and the silver-haired turned awfully chipper, "Bye bye~" he sang, out of the classroom, with the green-haired trailing after him,"After class, the field." he helpfully informed, getting out of the classroom himself.

"Korosensei ..." Nagisa called. "What's wrong, Nagisa-kun?"

"What was that, Korosensei? That aura that made us suffocate, the feeling as if we were in the bottom of the sea, drowning?"

"I sensed it too." said Karma."Is it possible for blood lust to be that overwhelming?"

"A-anyway, let's continue. We'll find out more about them in P.E." said Korosensei.

All the students couldn't focus, as their minds were on the new teachers. Korosensei noticed it but didn't push it.

* * *

The bell finally rang, to the students' luck, and they went out to the field where they usually trained and the two new teachers were seen.

"Finally, what took you so long ..." said Killua. "Line up here." He pointed to the area opposite to him."We're going to test your ability into 4 categories: Marksmanship, Knife ability, Physical ability and Aura."

Time Skip, Current Location (Field, Training )

"This isn't very effective. You guys are strong to a certain point, and you have potential, but you're still lacking." Killua informed, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. He continued,"You also lack experience. Have you ever considered participating in fighting tournaments?" he suggested, his eyes glinting with mischief. Nagisa couldn't help but be reminded of Karma whenever he had a plan. "Killua, don't be mean. While i do think that they are strong, participating in Heaven's Arena for them is too dangerous. They've just started training. They're not like you who's spent his entire childhood training or me who's lived in the mountains."

"I entered at six years old and got to level 200!" he whined, and Nagisa and the others couldn't help wonder what kind of childhood the two had, "Killua, stop bragging. Being humble is a virtue," Gon said.

"I'm not bragging." he said quietly. "You are."

"Am not."

"Are."

"Am not!"

* * *

The class was dismissed for the day and Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai and Sugino were walking together home.

"What do you guys think about the two teachers?" started Karma.

"Hmm, I don't know... "

"They were right about us lacking experience, so they're definitely professional." stated Kayano.

"You're right ..."

"Really? Even i could've figured it out from the tests." said Karma.

"Honestly, i don't know what to think about them. I think there's more to their ability anyway, We probably won't figure anything out from discussing this. Maybe we should let Ritsu search up those two?" suggested Nagisa.

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Hmm, Killua, what's your honest opinion on 3-E?" Gon asked him, stretching his arms. The wind passed by them, causing their discarded jackets on the floor to move slightly, though the heavy rock on them kept them in place. Killua huffed in irritation. "It doesn't matter what I think. Damn the geezer. We don't have time to babysit a couple of amateurs." He gazed downwards at the trees. He played with a small rock on the hard ground.

"Well, I don't exactly know why Netero-san sent us that letter, but I don't think he meant any harm."

"Hmph."

"Perhaps he did it for our sake?" Gon said thoughtfully, his index finger on his chin.

"What do you mean?" Killua kicked the rock to the edge of the mountain, which fell into the depths.

"Maybe he wrote that so we could grow as people. So we could learn from this experience."

"..I don't that It's for such a deep reason; it's probably one of his pranks. He was probably bored."

Gon chuckled, "Well, It _does_ sound like him."

"Oh well. Shall we get back to work?"

"Mhm! We should probably send Kurapika what we found out."

"It's finally time." Killua opened his laptop on the hard mountain ground, pressed a few buttons, and clicked send. "The deed's done."

"So there's no turning back," Killua informed him, "Of course!"

"We're going to take down the Phantom Troupe!" they said simultaneously.

* * *

 _Author's Note : Did you guys like it? Please review, i get inspired from it._

 _I'll hopefully be able to write often since it's spring break here ._

 _I hope the characters weren't too OOC and i'll be focusing on Nagisa in the next chapter , so be prepared . I know i gave this chapter more HXH but we'll be seeing a lot of ASCR ( Assassination Classroom ) so don't worry about that. I'll see you guys next time ? Hopefully ._

 _I fully accept criticism as i am striving to become better. I hope that one day i can come up with an original. I'm planning to become a book author, i just hope it pays well LOL._


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit To The Arcade

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys,_ _I'm so sorry for the late release. it's just that there were too many ways I could head with this chapter. I was just thinking about Killua's character, It's very complex and confusing._

 _Anyway, Thank you for your support this past month._

 ** _ATTENTION/IMPORTANT_**

 _There was a dozen of things wrong with the past chapter and I wasn't happy with where it went so I changed a couple of things. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience and please just scan the first chapter just to make sure you understand the rest of the story. Please continue to support this story. This past month, I've had 209 visitors so thank you so much._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last and maybe more. Please tell me if there are any holes in this story._

 _ **Here's Chapter two:** A Visit To The Arcade_

* * *

A high apartment complex wasn't very expensive. Being a hunter paid quite a lot. They had a lot of money from the _Heavens Arena_. While they had spent a lot of money on auctions, They had enough to rent an apartment. It was quite nice, with the spacious rooms, luxurious bathrooms, and amazing views, It was quite under priced.

After the landlord had seen their hunter license, the price suddenly plummeted. Being a hunter certainly had a lot of merits.

It was such a shame though. With the new job, they barely spent any time inside. While it's true that hunters were usually active, with a lot of wanted criminals, the quite useless police and the quick money that you can make from catching a couple of amateurs, Hunters were constantly busy.

However, Killua and Gon didn't do those kinds of jobs often. Gon became a hunter so he can find his father, and Killua became a hunter because - well he didn't exactly know - but who cares.

Killua and Gon had completed Greed Island when a letter with inane suggestions was delivered to them. Apparently, due to Netero being the chairman of the hunter association, you couldn't exactly turn down a request he had for you. So, Killua and Gon had to become teachers at Kunugigaoka Junior High, who was currently being tutored by the proclaimed "alien who wished for the earth's destruction". Which was silly, because while Killua had to admit the octopus-like creature was certainly threatening, he was overall harmless.

Killua sat on the comfy light coral couch that was quite big, enough to fit a ten or dozen. A laptop sat on his lap while a vanilla bunny shaped lollipop occupied his mouth. The wrapper sat next to him on the couch. He was currently searching through the Hunter site for information on the Phantom Troupe to know what they're up to.

After the whole Auction incident, the Phantom Troupe was clearly trying not to draw attention to itself, with only minor robberies reported with their name.

Killua took the wrapping paper and crumbled it into a small ball and threw it in the trash can's direction. The trash can safely caught the crumbled wrapper.

Regardless of the Phantom Troupe's non-movements, Killua was in a fairly good mood. The reason for it would be one Akabane Karma. One of Killua's proclaimed students. Honestly speaking, Killua had taken a liking to him. He was cheeky, mischievous and reminded Killua of himself a couple of years ago. He's also quite arrogant, constantly bragging about his abilities and downplaying Killua's.

The classes weren't as boring as he thought. They had shown a lot of promise, being able to easily climb mountains and have amazing reflexes, not as amazing as Gon's reflexes and mountain climbing, but it was still promising (It was certainly the talent that Hisoka would be interested in, but that definitely wasn't something to aim for).

The door made an opening noise and footsteps were heard. Killua rushed excitedly towards the door, to see Gon holding a groceries bag. Gon handed him the bag while Killua mumbled quick 'Thank you.'

Killua tore the bag and grabbed one ChocoRobo that he asked Gon to get. "Converting Jenny to Yen was hard, I couldn't find any Currency Exchange Companies anywhere. Jenny is similar to Yen though. 150 Jenny is about 190 Yen so there is just a simple 40 Yen difference."

"Hmm, But I wonder why this area uses a different currency?" Killua wondered out-loud.

His out-loud thoughts were followed by Gon's growling stomach. Gon blushed slightly in embarrassment. Killua smiled slightly,"Why don't we go get lunch? Also, I want to stop by the arcade a bit. I haven't been there in forever."

"Agreed!" Gon yelled excitedly as Killua grabbed his wallet containing his Hunter License and both went out the door, closing it, activating the lock system.

* * *

The arcade wasn't too far away. It was just a five minutes walk from their apartment to it. The streets weren't busy either, which was weird considering it was a Saturday.

Killua's skateboard rolled smoothly against the roads, which had been tamed. Gon ran next to him as they headed to the arcade. Their attention was caught by a crowd of masses, who were mostly gathered around a sizeable fountain.

"How 're you gonna apologize, grandpa?" a vulgar voice mocked, his tanned skin grabbing the collar of an unexpecting old well-dressed man. His companions behind him snickered. "Yer wife over there bumped int' me without even lookin' back. You must 'ave some cash." The old man whimpered, his wife cowering behind him in fear.

It happened in a flash.

The vulgar man was flipped on the ground, the two boys standing above him. His companions looked in shock, their jaws on the floor; they didn't even understand what happened. Their shock soon turned into a scowl on their faces, as they prepared to beat the kids. The two young hunters didn't even save them time to move, immediately attacking, as their opponents ended up on the floor. The old man and his wife sighed shakily in relief before they addressed the boys. "Thank you! How can we ever repay you?!"

Killua and Gon looked at him; Gon replying first, waving his hands in front of him. "You really don't need to! We just did what was right." Beside him, Killua smiled.

"No no!" The man gestured to his wife as she took out her wallet and gave her husband money. Gon and Killua shared worried glances. By the time the man turned with the money clutched in his hand, the two boys were already gone.

* * *

The arcade was Karma's paradise. Mostly because he excelled at almost every game, but part of it was that he was free from everything and everyone there. He could play without holding back his strength.

But honestly, he was getting a little bored of this place. He decided to call a couple of guys from 3-E. He also considered calling Killua and Gon but decided against it.

Karma's favorite game would have to be _Darts_. He enjoyed throwing darts against the board, scoring points. Besides, Karma noticed that playing _Darts_ helped him with his gun aiming.

Karma entered the arcade with his usual uniform and his hands in his pockets and headed towards the Darts' boards' rooms. Darts board machines were usually placed in a room next to the entrance.

The room was similar to a karaoke one. It was very big. There were about 3 Dart machines placed on the white walls with space between each one. There were also a tennis table and air hockey table. A pair occupied the table tennis and another the air hockey one.

There was a seemingly drunk couple playing Darts with one of the machines. The smell of alcohol reached Karma from the room entrance.

 _Oi Oi, This isn't a bar..._

Karma decided to ignore them and took the Darts machine farthest to them. Though with 3 machines, there wasn't much space.

He neared the machine and set the level to hard; a level that consists of the board moving clock-wise and it's much harder if the board is moving. The hard level also has levels. Slow, Fast and Super-speed.

He picked the Fast level and the 'Game Start' flashed on his screen as he moved backward, giving the distance between him and the screen and threw the first dart.

It may come as a surprise, but Karma doesn't like rules. They restrict the fun factor of a game. However, pros have to follow rules. Karma had deemed himself a pro at Darts.

Oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Killua mastered Darts when he was six years old. It was part of his 'early training'. It had been quite easy compared to the time his father dropped him off at _Heavens Arena._ Much easier.

Even after he stopped playing the game since his father deemed it 'unnecessary to play after you mastered it', He never actually stopped loving it. It was one of his favorite arcade games.

That's why, when he arrived at the arcade, he headed straight to the arcade room. When he and Gon went inside, the first thing he thought was, _Gosh, there's a very strong stink here!_ Apparently, Gon had the same thought.

"This smell," Gon stated,"It's the smell of alcohol."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. It does smell like alcohol."

"I bet It's those two." Gon pointed at a clearly drunk couple in front of one of the machines. There were 3 machines. One was occupied by the drunk couple and the other was occupied by -

"Akabane?!"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _T_ _his chapters a bit boring/short and I'm sorry but I am still hesitant about where to take this. I have a bunch of ideas and I'm not sure where to fit them. I'm pretty sure I'll update in a couple of days but on the fifth of February, spring break is over so yeah... I hope I'll be able to update soon. And if I don't, don't panic. I'm probably studying or something. 7th grade is hard... Anyway please review, it inspires me and criticism is okay since I'm striving to become better._


	3. Chapter 3: A Phone Call Full Of Fear

_**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I promised I'd update quickly and I am working on it. Since school will be starting soon, I thought I'd work on the things that I won't be able to do when school starts._

 _This chapter has a lot of bonding/friendship between 3-E And Killua and Gon._

 _This is more about friendship, if you looking for smut, this isn't it._

* * *

 _A Phone Call Full Of Fear_

"Akabane?!" Killua yelled, pointing at Karma, Karma did the same.

"Killua and Gon?! What are you two doing here?" He asked, putting his arm at his side. Killua finally lowered his arm as well.

"What are we do- To play darts of course," Killua answered like it was the dumbest question in the world.

"You guys play Darts?"

"I mastered it at six. Gon's a beginner, but I bet he's good." Killua gave Gon thumbs up while Gon smiled.

"Mast- You're lying. No one can master it at such a young age." Karma was impressed and he didn't hide it well.

"How about we have a contest? That couple already left," suggested Gon.

"Oh, you're right," Killua said. "Why not?"

Karma smiled slightly at the offer."Bring it on."

"Okay. Come Gon, I'll explain the rules. Karma, do you know the professional rules?" Karma nodded in confirmation.

By the time Killua was halfway through his explanation, Karma could swear that he saw steam coming out of the boy's ears. And Killua was starting to get irritated.

"In a game of 501, the object is for one player or a team to be the first to reach zero from the starting total of 501. In simpler terms, after three darts are thrown, the throwing player subtracts the total scored from his current total until he reaches zero."

"In order to reach zero each player must finish by throwing a double i.e. if player one has 36 remaining he must hit double 18 to win, while if player two has 45 remaining he must hit single 5, double 20 to win - or an another combination of scores provided the final dart scores on a double. There are different rules for certain situations, but I doubt you'll need those rules." Killua finished.

"I-I see!" yelled Gon. He was a terrible actor, Karma noted.

"Don't 'I see' me! You don't understand, do you? You've always been a terrible actor." Killua scratched the back of his head. Gon seemed to have given himself up. "I can't help it!" He yelled like a child."I don't understand what I don't understand. Besides, I was never good at math."

Karma stepped in. "Gon-san, These rules are very simple if you think about it. First," He pointed at the Dartboard, "Each round, you can throw 3 darts, Bulls-eye scores 50, the outer ring scores 25 and a dart in the double or treble ring counts double or treble the segment score. Please note that if the score reduces the score to 1 or goes below zero, the score is a bust, that turn ends immediately and the score is returned to what it was at the start of that turn." he continued while Gon nodded, apparently understanding.

"For example, if a player has 32 to go out and the first dart is a 16, the second is a 15, the player is bust and the score is returned to 32. So on the last turn, it is not necessary to throw all 3 darts - a player can win with the first or second dart of the turn. There are different rules in different situations, but in that case, we'll provide you with the rules.

"In that case, It's easy to understand." said Gon, smiling like always.

"You're a good teacher." complimented Killua. Karma had taught a few people from his class before. Karma smiled. "Shall we play? He pointed in the Darts' boards' direction. Killua and Gon nodded.

* * *

Kayano was never interested in games. It wasn't her thing. She was much more into acting. But there she was, in front of the arcade with Nagisa, Isogai and Maehara.

"He shouldn't invite people on such short notice." complained Maehara.

"So true."

"Well, we're already here, let's just go inside," suggested Kayano. Isogai nodded while the others stayed quiet. They entered through the automatic door which made a beep sound in the opening. They headed towards the Darts room where Karma said he was and were surprised at what they saw.

Karma and the new teachers, Killua and Gon were also there. The three of them were apparently playing darts?

The three spotted them and Karma greeted all three of them. "Oh, You guys! What are you do- Oh right, I invited you."

"Don't 'Oh right' us. Did you seriously forget," said Maehara, annoyed.

Karma smiled apologetically "Sorry sorry.."

"Umm..." Gon interrupted their non-existent conversation. "I've been wondering about this for a while, Kaede-san." Kayano turned her attention to him, so did the others. "Are you Okay?" Kayano panicked inwardly. _Eh? What does he mean?_

"What are you talking about?" She said, smiling politely, _It can't be? Did he-?!_

"Excuse me for saying this. But you sometimes look like you're in pain like you're enduring something." Kayano was starting to look more panicked than ever. She was sweating a bit, Her mind was blank and her smile was becoming more forced.

"Oh yeah," began Killua. "That aura that the octopus was releasing, I sensed a bit of it coming from you." _Him too?! My acting was perfect. What made them suspicious? More importantly, What should I do? Attack them? No, then I wouldn't be able to take revenge. But I doubt I'll be able to convince them that I'm acting normal without drawing even more suspicion_

"But if there's nothing wrong, then it's okay!" Gon suddenly said, smiling cheerfully. _Eh, seriously!? Is he giving up or is this some sort of plan? But I doubt this guy would be capable of that sort of thing. Oh well, as long as they're no longer suspicious. But as I thought, they're dangerous. I'll have to be careful around them._

Kayano calmed down as she went back to her calm and more believable acting. She smiled,"Don't worry, I'm not hiding anything of importance."

"Oh, OK."

They moved on to other matters and continued the Darts contest between Karma, Gon and Killua. Killua was the winner, with Karma being last and Gon being second. Karma was quite close to Gon. However, Karma missed one of his dart throws.

Karma's screen flashed a large, red-colored ' _Defeat'_ as he sighed but then complimented, "Gon-san, Are you really a beginner? You played so well!" complimented Karma, causing the green haired to rub the back of his head in flattery.

"Gon has always been a fast learner after all," Killua commented It was true. He learned Nen just as quickly as Killua, which was something since Killua was quite... amazing (though he didn't like to brag.) He was able to teach himself how to conceal his presence, despite having no experience, _and actually tail Hisoka._ (Killua had learned in the Phantom Troupe Arc).

Their conversation had been cut by Gon's rumbling stomach once again. Gon blushed slightly before smiling a bit. Killua smiled kindly, "Why don't we get some lunch?" said Karma. Killua and Gon nodded enthusiastically before they called the others to eat with them.

They settled for an Italian restaurant. The prices were a bit expensive before Gon assured them that it would be on him. They all cheered for him before spending an enormous amount on the food, from smoothies to appetizers, to main courses and dessert. By the end of the meal, Gon had regretted his decision from the bottom of his heart.

The one who spent the most was none other than Killua himself, ordering about 7 pieces of cake and requesting even more. Of course, they were all surprised, except Gon, for knowing about his friend's delight for sweets. "Wah... I'm impressed you can eat all that," commented Nagisa, before blushing slightly, worried that he'd taken that as an insult.

Killua seemed to notice it, quickly shaking off any worry the blue haired one had, "It's okay. If I had to say, It's more of a compliment." Killua seemed to grow cat ears and whiskers, smiling mischievously.

They continued conversing, mostly Maehara with Isogai, Nagisa with Kayano and Karma with Gon and Killua. They had constant laughs and chuckles, with talking about the yellow octopus.

The awkward moment came as Maehara asked the hunters both. "What did you think of Korosensei?" The two looked thoughtful for a while before sharing their opinions. "He looks like a friend I once had." was what Killua had said.

"Ikalgo does look like him!" Gon agreed, leaving the others baffled at what they had said. Were they joking? Were they telling the truth? But how could you imagine a person knowing a person that looked like an octopus?

Karma began,"Killua, Gon-san, how old are you both?" He asked curiously, and the others paid attention, clearly interested.

"13," they both said simultaneously. "Seriously?! You're both so young!"

"You guys are 14.." Killua said irritated. "But you're both hunters."

"You know," Killua began, taking a sip from his drink,"Being strong isn't all that great. The fact that you're strong means that you trained hard. I began training ever since I was born."

"Why?"

"Well," Killua said as he considered. "I can't tell you much, but the thing is, my family are all assassins."

"Eh? Didn't you say you were a Hunter?" questioned Isogai. "That's true, however, I was formerly an assassin. But one day, I got sick of all the expectations and ran away. The path of an assassin wasn't for me. But my family couldn't accept that, so I stabbed my mother and brother and ran away. To say it bluntly, I hate them." Killua didn't miss the students' widening of eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with them."

"I-I see..." They didn't know how to react. Impressed? Scared? Disappointed? Sad?

"Anyway," said Killua, taking one last bite from his last plate. "Let's pay and go home." Gon seemed to agree. "That's right. We have to gather information,"

"Aha..."

Gon paid and they said their goodbyes before Killua's phone rang, cutting their pace as they stopped. Killua pressed the 'Answer' button and held the phone against his ear. His eyes widened in fear as he heard the familiar voice.

"It's been a long time, Kil."

" _I-Illumi..."_

* * *

 _So that's about it. Sorry for the dumb cliffhanger. There was one review that complained about the lack of angst for Killua, so the angst starting now. Not too much though, because I think that the killer instincts that Killua has have been buried inside him, because of Gon and the rest. I think Killua real personality lies in his mischievous demeanor as well as his cheeky attitude. So anyway, I hope I'll update soon so stay tuned._


	4. Chapter 4: On The Edge Of Despair

_**Authors Note:**_ _I'm_ _ **Back**_ _! I've got this new idea and I thought I would continue it. Even though I have exams. I'll probably release this when my exams finish._

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _._

Killua Zoldyck was feeling a swirl of emotion right now. Rage. Slight betrayal. Maybe sadness. He just felt awful. After this newly acquired information, Killua isn't sure how to feel. But he just feels plain hollow. He resists the temptation to stick his finger in his forehead, bringing out the planted needles.

How he knows, is that apparently, after a very sick joke from Hisoka, pretending he was Illumi, Hisoka so dearly informed him of Illumi's sick controlling needles (and soon after Illumi acquired his power, at least when Killua knew about Nen, he couldn't help but think it so suited his controlling, sick self) being stuck in his head. It was so angering. That man. What he did. Ever since he was little, he resisted the urge to just grab anything sharp, and stab him with it. Though he knew he wouldn't be able too. For two reasons: One: Illumi was much stronger than Killua back then. Even if Killua grew stronger, there was always reason Number Two holding him back: You are not allowed to kill family members.

Almost crushing his phone in an attempt to close it, Killua grabs Gon not so gently, and storms out of the restaurant, bumping into a dozen of people in the process. When Gon had faced him to question his actions, he just widened his eyes slightly, his mouth slightly open, before closing both, and running alongside him. Killua must've looked awful to actually receive a reaction from Gon. But he couldn't care about that now, he just wanted to go home as soon as possible and get those needles out, hoping Gon would save his questions for next week - no - next month perhaps. It would be preferable for him not to question his attitude at all. Though he knew that would never happen. It's true, Gon was never overbearing. But he would never ignore Killua's suspicious actions. Gon knows something's wrong. It would take any passerby to notice that there's something bothering Killua, and Gon was his best friend. He would, of course, be worried about -

 _" - and Gon probably knows about it," Hisoka said in an amused tone. Killua could tell he was grinning._

That's right. Gon might not care at all. If he really knew about this, why didn't he tell Killua? He knows about the controlling crazy brother planting needles in his little brother's head, or as Killua likes to call it, "Controlling Psychopath Brother" situation, and why would he need to hide it? But Killua couldn't jump to conclusions. What if Hisoka was lying? But what would he merit from it? A spectacular show? This was getting nowhere. And he thinks the needle is making it worse. He's just gonna go home, maybe take a bath, after removing the needle, or maybe even sleep immediately.

They finally reach their apartment complex, and Gon proceeds to get into an elevator with Killua (It's really luxurious to have an elevator) until they reach their floor. Killua wordlessly takes out his key and gives it to Gon, who inserts it into the keyhole, and slides the door open. They both enter the room, and Killua quickly runs to the bathroom and slams the door shut. He resisted the urge to immediately stab his forehead with his nails, but if he did that, there'd be blood to clean up. And he didn't want Gon to think he's injured or suicidal. There was a safer way. He'd focus his aura on his nails, and try to detect the exact spot of the needles. Then he'd just stab his forehead a bit for him to feel the head of the needle, then slowly pull it out. He slowly did the process, repeating it to take out the other needles. It would result in less blood. In the end, he found five bloodied needles, and he hoped that Illumi hadn't hidden another one. He really detested him. Killua then took a long shower. He felt the need to just wash everything away. He slightly irrationally hoped that the hot water would wash away all his hate for Illumi. If only Illumi wasn't such a cunning asshole of a fiend.

When Killua felt the hot, almost boiling water make him feel dizzy, only then did he close the water tap, wrap a towel around his waist, and exit, feeling the cool air hit his body. His teeth were chattering from the cold. He practically ran towards his room to get dressed and maybe turn off the AC. He went out after that, not wanting to face Gon. He wasn't back until 2 AM.

.

Killua had thought he'd be better in the morning. Apparently, fate had another idea. His mood plummeted. It was worse - much worse - than what he'd thought. He just felt all the hate he'd bottled for his brother all those years resurfacing. He felt bad for the people who had to deal with his attitude today. He hoped this day would pass without him killing someone. Which is why, for the good of the people, he decided to be absent from school. It wouldn't matter anyway. Gon was an outstanding teacher. He'd be able to handle the students. Still, Killua woke up in time and made breakfast for both Gon and him (Killua was an outstanding cook, while Gon was mediocre, which is why Killua was charged for cooking most of the time).

He heard footsteps making their way into their kitchen (which had fancy stool booths and a curved long table, wherein the stove and other kitchen equipment was on the wall, commonly seen in cafes and the like) and a loud yawn. Gon's spiked green hair was seen picoseconds before him. "Good morning," Gon muttered, obviously still sleepy. "Good morning." Killua said quietly, and his tone made Gon wake up completely.

"Your food is on the table." Killua informed, his voice still quiet.

"Thanks." Gon made his way on top of the stool booth, where his eggs and sausages sat on a plate, with a napkin and a fork and knife. He grabbed the fork, "Thank you for the food," He mentally muttered his prayers that he was used to from Whale Island, and cut a piece of omelet and put it into his mouth, immediately regretting it as it was really hot. He almost spits it out if Killua had not urgently passed him a cup of water. Gon immediately grabbed it and poured it into his mouth, a couple of drops making their way onto the floor. "Y-Yeah. I should've probably warned you about that..." Killua chuckled weakly. "Killua." Gon's firm voice made him cautious. He'd never heard him sound like that. "Are you OK?"

Killua gulped. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. Gon looked so sincerely worried that Killua almost said no. But he forced his lie out. "I'm OK-"

"Did I do something?" Gon looked again so sincere. Killua sighed. "I'm sorry, Gon. I'm just - a little stressed after that call from that bastard Illumi," Killua easily lied, feeling really guilty about it. But he wasn't in the mood to confront his friend that could or could not have betrayed him. It was way too early. "OK." Gon said after a while, "I'm not sure if this is the truth or not, but if you don't think I need to know, that's fine." Gon seemed to pause after that, reluctant to continue, but he did, "Just - just know that I'll always be there for you. And - nevermind. I don't exactly know what I'm saying, I just -"

"Gon, It's fine. I got what you wanted to say." Killua sighed, "Thank you, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. Maybe later." he assured, and Gon looked at him with the cutest puppy eyes ever, "So you'll come to school?!" He asked, overly excited.

Killua could never be so cruel and decline his best friend.

.

Going to the school that day wasn't too bad, but it wasn't pleasant either. Everyone could tell that he wasn't focusing and that he would sometimes glare into space imagining the most painful was of dismembering Illumi. God, his family would've been so proud of him. Except that he didn't care for their recognition. He just wished, that someday, he'd go back and be like 'Enjoy your painful, so deserved, manipulated lives, you fuckers,' and just leave (that thought made Killua's happiness on par when he was with Gon, which was quite something).

He got goosebumps when he felt a presence behind him. His hair crackled with lightning, and his whole body was alarmed. He slightly relaxed when he found out it was the octopus teacher. "Is sneaking up behind people one of your hobbies?" He asked, more annoyed than not. He was already irritated that day, and this stupid octopus wasn't making it any better. Koro-sensei chuckled smugly, and his round face got this striped green and yellow pattern. "I apologize. I just assumed a member of _the_ Zoldyck family would be more... skilled."

"Don't try and rile me up. I'm not exactly in the mood for games, and I can easily cut off your head right now." Killua said, his voice deadly silent. He was sure nobody but Korosensei could hear it. His voice was bare, a wrong move, and bang! You're dead. Killua was all too used to it since his whole life's been like that.

"Don't underestimate me. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm dumb. I've been observing you to see if you'd reveal any weakness, and Koro-sensei, I can't say I'm impressed." He placed his palm on Koro-sensei's tie, "Did you think I wouldn't notice? That, right there, you have a perfect, beating heart in there," Korosensei's expression was neutral. He still had a half-assed grin. Killua smiled. He then retrieved his arm and put it in his pocket, and walked away.

"Killua!" He heard Gon's yelling and knew that it was time for their class. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and headed towards the field where they'd practice.

By the time Killua got there, he was pretty sure, by _everyone's_ reaction, that he was oozing blood-lust. Not enough to kill, but it was slightly hard to breathe. Surprisingly to the young assassins, Gon didn't notice. Or he did but he wasn't heeding it any thought. Killua knew it was the former. _As expected._

Halfway through the class, Gon noticed the students getting more tired than usual. "That's it for today."

"Eh? Are you sure?" A student, Gon didn't remember his name (Maehara?) said, confusion evident on his face, "It wouldn't do any good to overwork yourselves. I know you're getting a bit impatient..."

"Ha..."

Gon was about to turn around, but Karma's voice stopped him, "Wait, Gon-san."

"What's up?"

"..I want to try sparring with Killua, is that OK?"

Killua heard him, and looked at him suspiciously, with a bit of deadly intent. Karma gulped, but still maintained his poker face. "Why?"

"I just want to test my strength."

"Hmm. Are you sure you wanna do that though?" Killua's voice turned deadly, "I won't stop you, but i'm pissed today, so I might not be able to stop myself from killing you."

"Of course. I'm up against a professional, I'll take it seriously." Killua scoffed, and Karma heard him say "I won't." and felt his pride crack by a hairline. He didn't let it appear on his face though.

Gon shot them a worried look, but eventually let it go. The other students stayed to see how it'll go. Most of them were interested. Karma was strong, indeed, and he never lost a duel, but Killua was a trained professional.

The two took their positions, with Killua releasing an enormous amount of blood-lust. It was clear he wasn't serious about this. Before they could begin, Karasuma and Korosensei interrupted. "What is going on here!?" Karasuma yelled. "Ah, Karma challenged me to a duel, so I accepted. Is there a problem?~" Killua's hollow voice haunted him, and Karasuma knew there was something different about the silver-haired prodigy. You'd have to be blind not to see it. His sapphire eyes were empty, his voice deadly. Even the way he carried himself was different. He couldn't help but compare the child to death itself. Hollow and empty, but you never expect it from someone like this 13 year old. But, Karasuma has no right to refuse. If things got out of control, he'd just have to protect his student.

Karasuma sighed, gesturing for them to resume. Killua smirked, ignoring the worried look Gon shot him. Karma just had to challenge him today. He wasn't one to back out from a challenge, so too bad. If he ended up killing the boy, well - oh well.

"Start!" a voice called out, but Karma didn't pay much attention to who it was, keeping his defense up. Killua, being a professional, would definitely go for the kill first, whilst Karma had to prolong the battle, trying to find weaknesses. If he wanted to win, that was the approach he had to take.

Killua, being the person that he is, calmly walked towards him, hands in his pockets, electing murmurs from the surrounding crowd. He had a smile similar to Nagisa's, Karma thought, whenever he was walking towards a target, except it was much more deadly, the same time looking childish.

Instead of continuing to walk towards his target, like the others assumed, Killua, at that moment, dashed towards Karma in a surprise attack. Karma prepared for his blow from the front, but it ended up coming from the back, instantly incapacitating him. If he was a normal person, that would've knocked him out, but he wasn't, so he only momentarily blacked out, swaying backwards for a couple of seconds. Killua had the mercy (?!) to wait until his eyes focused.

Karma decided that if he prolonged the duel, he'd probably instantanously lose, so he just decided to go for the kill. Running towards Killua, he feinted a kick to the stomach, instead, he hooked his arms around Killua's head and one of his arms, preparing to knock him to the floor. Killua whistled. _Using his bigger stature to beat me in a fight, not bad. But -_

Killua easily escaped, grabbing one of his arms in the process, and flipping him backwards with force enough for him to bleed a little, almost knocking him unconsious.

 _\- he didn't take into account that I have more muscles than him because of Biscuit._

When Killua noticed Karma was having a hard time getting up, he felt a tiny sliver of guilt. He was going to help him get up, when he felt an aura. He suppressed a shiver. Something similar to Zushi's blood-lust, a little weaker though.

 _It was still eerie._

He immediately know the source; Akabane Karma. For some reason, It made him afraid. As if - as if he was weaker than this puny boy.

 _"'Never fight someone you can't beat.' I drilled that into you,"_

 _What is this...?_

 _"Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them."_

 _I found the needles, so what is this voice echoing in my head...!?_

 _"You're weak. You'll never be strong enough to protect your friends."_

 _Is it possible...? Could it be that I'm the one having these thoughts..?_

 _"It's impossible."_

 _Stop it!_

 _"You're going to betray him in the end anyway."_

 _That's not true!_

 _"I'm going to kill Gon, and you can't stop me."_

 _No!_

It happened in a flash. Killua plunged at Karma, his nails as sharper than a knife, his veins spreading through his hand.

"KARMA!"

The last thing Killua saw was his hand stuck in Gon's midsection.

 _Gon!?_

.

 **Author's Note:** _FINALLY! I can finally release this chapter! So, what do you guys think? Am I strong enough to kill off Gon? Let's see what happens. I don't even know. I think I'm going to bring in a certain character. Do you think Gon knows about the needles? Do you think I'm going to kill Gon?_

 _And for those of you who are confused, I changed a couple of things in this fanfic. This arc is set between Chimera Ant and Greed Island. So Netero isn't dead. You can read the previous chapters to understand if you want._


End file.
